zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of the Goddesses: War
The Hylian's hard-won success in combating Majora has proven all too brief – and the tide has turned again to the invader's advantage. Majora, having overcome the strategies of the Hylian Knights and their allies, have pushed deeper into Hyrule and conquered more worlds. The Hyrulian Castle has been remade into the capital of Majora's Empire. The remaining defenders of the Hyrule are struggling to form a united front. Link and Midna are missing in action. Clearly the stage is set for endgame. While Link and Midna receive the horrifying news that hundreds of high-ranking Hylian prisoners face death in a sacrifice to Majora's bloodthirsty ways, Link and his team try to persuade the Twili to help in the war effort. Yet as they speak, the Hyrulian capital Death Mountain is under attack. '' Ultimately, for both opposing forces, too much has been sacrificed and too much is at stake. And now, the final battle between Majora's army and the Hylians is at near.'' Chapter 4 "Zelda get outta here!"Link yelled. The plan to rescue Zelda had gone horribly wrong, a large band of guards had caught them and even more were coming from another hallway. But Zelda didn't get out of the castle instead she ran up the stairs she had to know what happened to here parents. As soon as she entered the throne room she saw Majora sitting quietly on the throne. "What have you done to my parents!" Zelda yelled. Foolish child." said Majora. "Your parents are dead and now you will be with them." Then a yellow glow caste from the masks eyes. "Zelda get out of the way." Link yelled as he entered the throne room. But Zelda could not move, she was paralyed in fear as the beggining of the attack usual went. Suddenely Midna appeared in front of Zelda and threw a dark ball of energy at Majora who was hit by the ball. Link took the oppurtunity to grab Zelda and jump out the window they fell and landed in the moat surrounding the castle. Midna appeared in front of them. "Now that we have your girl we can go." Midna said and said a complicated spell. "Your girl?" Link and Zelda repeated. And suddenly they were in the middle of the Twilight Realm. "Well then," Link said. "Where do we find this warrior?" "Somewhere in the mountains." Midna said. "Oh joy." Link said as hey started to walk towards the mountains. A few hours later at the halfway point they set up camp and fell asleep. Link awoke inside a cave. "Hey Zelda? Midna?" Link yelled. "Finally awake sleepy head?" Link turned around to see Midna, Zelda, and a Twili he didn't reconize. Link turned to the Female Twili. "Are you the only Twili warrior?" Link asked. "Yes." She replied. "My name is Twilla." She said. "Well then I would be honored if you could teach me in the ways of the Twili Twilla." Link said. "Yes I have heard of your war and wish to help you in anyway I can." Twilla said. "Then let our training begin immediatly." Link found Twilla to be kind outside of battle but brutal in it. Some of the moves looked wierd and were embarrising and made Midna and Zelda giggle. After a few days of training. Link's training was complete. And as the trio left Link asked Twilla. "Please tell the other Twili to help in the war." Twilla responded. "Link the Twili are pacifists they will not help unless convinced." And with that they parted. "And now to Hyrule to gather allies." Link said.